The War on William Taylor
by Treb
Summary: All his misery, all of Elliot's depression and problems, caused by that one child. What could he have done? Why was this happening to him?
1. Melancholy

The skies of Twin Seed erupted with dark red colors. The time was approaching 6 PM, and at this time, a boy was walking home. His spiky blue hair reflected the light of the sunset, as he looked down in despair. His heart, feeling lonely and broken. His soul dying. Elliot Edwards, for the first time in a long time, felt sorrow. Why was he feeling sorrow, you may ask?

Elliot's girlfriend of one year, Claris Sinclair, had asked him to stay away for 7 days. Elliot began to get obsessive over one small child. His cries of hatred for this child, she thought were insane and creepy. She still loved Elliot with all of her heart, but she simply couldn't stand this madness much longer. Elliot had to fix this in this week, or he may lose Claris forever.

Elliot was visibly afraid. His arms were shaking, and he could feel his life ending. "What am I going to do if I lose her?" He thought to himself. "She's the best part of my life, and what if she leaves me…because of him?" Elliot's fear slowly but surely turned to rage. He violently punched the wall next to him, as that accursed name entered his mind. "WILL!" Elliot punched this wall over and over again.

He couldn't tell you what he hated most about that kid. It could have been his strange outfit. It could have been the soul crushing sound of his horrid voice. It could have been the fact that Will naturally hates Elliot for unknown reasons. But most likely, it was because Will is there to replace him. He has no place in Nightopia while that annoying little kid was there. Will is there to replace Elliot in NiGHTS heart, and that made Elliot furious. The fact that he was to be replaced by _that_, started costing Elliot his sanity.

He was now running home, perhaps trying to escape his guilt and anguish, over that kid. That damned kid that threatens to kill his happiness and make him forever alone.

Elliot wasn't about to just take this. He knew he had to do something.

Elliot began walking slowly again. He knew what he had to do. He had to stay with Claris, and there was only one way that could happen.

Elliot had to end this madness.

For his peace of mind, For the sake of his sanity, and for his beloved Claris, Elliot had to end the existence of Will Taylor.

Elliot realized what he had to do and quickly dashed home. He was ready for whatever it takes to remove this bane of his existence, and once again live his happy, carefree life with his beloved Claris.


	2. Encounter

Elliot was finally home, after that fateful walk that seemed like it took forever. His mother greeted him in, he didn't respond. He simply ran to his room in the Twin Seeds tower. Slamming the door, he lay down upon his bed. He looked at his wall. There were many pictures of his enemy, crossed out with a large red ink. The word "Kill" was engraved on the wall next to the pictures. He had only seen him in real life once. They met on a flight between Bellbridge and Twin Seeds. They sat next to each other, and Elliot thought nothing of it, little did he know, this was the boy that would mentally destroy him years later, in his dreams.

Night came, and Elliot stared out his window. He was worried that he wouldn't be strong enough to kill him. That Will would continue to ruin his life, and that he'd lose Claris forever.

A red light lit up Elliot's hand. He knew he had to do this.

He fell back into his bed and dreamt the night away.

He looked around, and surrounding him were fluffy clouds of snow lay all over the ground. Several trees were covered in it, and he was stepping around in the slush. Wandering aimlessly, he looked up. He saw Clawz, one of the nightmaren he had defeated before.

"What the hell do you want!" Clawz barked, trying to look tough, but clearly afraid of taking another beating at the hands of the blue haired dreamer. "Calm down, I'm not looking for you. You know where I can find…that thing?" Elliot said, his Ideya spun around him furiously as his eyes burned with hatred. "Who exactly?" Clawz was more afraid.

Elliot tackled Clawz to the ground.

"WILL! WILL! WILL GODDAMN TAYLOR! DO YOU KNOW WHERE THAT STUPID, SOCCER PLAYING, VEST WEARING, CLIPPY OWNING, WHINY ASS IS!" Elliot had a brief moment of fiery hatred, but then he calmed down.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-him? I… uh saw him…with NiGHTS at umm…. Uh….." Clawz was very afraid. "SPIT IT OUT, BEFORE I SEND YOU WHERE HE'S GOING!" Elliot had no patience. "STICK CANYON, STICK CANYON, THEY WERE AT STICK CANYON!" Clawz cried.

"You're lucky I don't have time for you!" Elliot made a pair of Sunglasses appear, and put them on. He jumped high and left for Stick Canyon.

After spending much time in the unconsciousness, the space in between dream worlds in Nightopia, he arrived at Stick Canyon. He found Reala, there on the ground, hurt. "What happened to you?" Elliot stopped for a moment. "Will happened." Reala said.

"WHERE IS WILL, TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!" Elliot's rage returned. Reala was silent. "TALK DAMMIT!" Elliot barked again. Reala was looking away, scared. "WHY WON'T YOU TALK!" Elliot was losing his mind. "W-w-w-will… he acts like he's so nice… but…but…but… he wants to…take over Nightopia…and...Your world… help…" Reala sounded as if he was losing his life. Elliot took his sunglasses off. "Will won't live though this whole week." Elliot began to walk off. "Wait!" Reala screamed, with pain in his voice. "Here's his Ideya of Courage…take this… and it will take you to him." Reala threw the red Sphere at Elliot. He smiled. "Good to know I'm not alone on this" Elliot said. "Elliot…I'll be… praying for you" Reala said, that was something he would have never expected Reala to say. "Won't need it." Elliot ran off.

Elliot took Will's Ideya and held it up. It felt in the air, and Elliot followed it.

It finally stopped near the tower in the middle of Stick Canyon. "Blimey, what is this bloke nonsense?" Will said, in his typical voice. "That's your Ideya, Will. It represents your courage." NiGHTS said, faking a smile. "It's a bloody piece of rubbish" Will threw his own Ideya aside.

Elliot could hold his anger no longer. He ran up to Will and violently kicked him in the head. He rolled into the dirt, staining his questionable outfit. A murderous smile lit up on Elliot's face. "You're just…who I've been looking for."

NiGHTS ran away from Will, freed at last.

Elliot was standing there, in front of Will. Will got up, "What in bloody hell was that about, you bloke!" He yelled. "Who said you could talk?" Elliot ran at him, and smashed his little head against a rock multiple times. "DIE ALREADY!" Elliot slammed Will's head against the rock again and again and again, but it didn't seem to hurt him.

Will grabbed Elliot's hand, and threw him to the side.

"Do you have a bloody mental condition? You can't kill me in a dream." Will spawned Soccer balls and kicked them at Elliot. He fell to the ground dodging them, and spawned a large gun, with which he shot at Will over and over again.

He wasn't skilled with guns.

He missed over and over again, and only hit Will once in the leg. Will fell over, and Elliot brutally beat him with a baseball bat he spawned.

"GET…OUT OF…MY…LIFE…YOUR ARE NOT ME…AND YOU NEVER WILL BE" Elliot was violently beating Will.

Will didn't seem to be feeling any pain.

"BLIMEY!" Will woke up. "That blue haired bloke…it couldn't be…oh who cares. It was just a dream." Will fell back down. Suddenly Will heard a loud noise from down his hallway.

Will was walking down to investigate. Suddenly a shadow was looming over him.

"Don't be so sure…" The blue haired assassin behind him whispered in his ear.


	3. Awaken from the Nightmare

"Blimey. Why are you doing this to me!" Will said, fear rising in his voice.

"You know what you've done! You've haunted me, and caused me so much pain. You are the cause of all my problems, and you can't be allowed to exist!" Elliot said, holding a blade to Will's throat.

Will kicked him away "So…you know?" Will stopped looking scared, and then grew an evil look. "You are my natural enemy…from the moment I first saw you… I have wanted nothing more then to ruin your life." Will had a sickening smile. "But why…why do you do this to me." Elliot was so confused. "You'll find out in due time." Will ran at Elliot and kicked him to the ground.

Elliot lay on the ground. He see's a little of his blood on the ground in front of him. Elliot got back up, and tried to attack Will again.

That failed rather horribly, and Elliot was kicked to the ground yet again. "Bluey…you can't kill me that easily!" Will stood still. "BLUEY!" Elliot didn't appreciate Will's new name for him. "Can't you think of anything better then that!" Elliot screamed.

Will walked up behind Elliot, "You don't deserve anything better" Will slammed Elliot to the ground.

_...no…_

The sun was shining on Elliot's face. He got up, with an angry moan. Elliot was disappointed in himself. He hadn't been able to kill Will this time. He swore that next time, Will would face death.

He went to school, with a bad mood that day.

He walked into the class room and sat at the very back. He had an angry scowl on his face. The teacher talked and talked, but Elliot wasn't listening.

He was busy thinking of him. Thinking of Will, and how he was going to kill him. Will was far more powerful then he could have ever imagined. He was going to need to train himself, because he was clearly not going to be able to kill Will as he is now.

He began to violently scratch the name Will into his desk. "EDWARDS!" The teacher yelled. "What is your problem?" Elliot replied, still carving into the desk. "Were you listening to what I was saying?" The teacher stared at him angrily. "…why not?" Elliot didn't stop carving. "Well can you tell us who masterminded the Holocaust during World War 2?" The teacher had a smartass look on his face. "…Will Taylor…" Elliot had a completely serious look on his face.

"That is it! Go to the office!" The teacher was pointing Elliot out the door. Without a word, Elliot rose up, pushed the desk to the side, and stormed out of the classroom in a dramatic fashion.

Everyone was speechless…

Elliot was clearly upset. He ran through the hallways. Elliot was always a good straight A student, but today he couldn't take it. For the first time of his life, he left school early.

"Damn, I have to find Will, and find him fast." Elliot thought to himself. "What reason could he have… to drive me to such insanity? I don't know how much time I have left… this has all felt like one long nightmare." Elliot was running down the street.

Claris had taken a day off today, to take a break from her studies and spend a day with her friends. Her mom is driving all them in her car, to go see a play at Twin Seed's tower. The stoplight turned red and the car came to a screeching halt.

Claris looked out the window, and saw Elliot running down the street insanely. She felt a bad feeling in her heart. "Isn't that your insane boyfriend? I wonder what he thinks he's seeing this time." Her friend laughed. "No… I think… he really… needs my help." Claris put her hands on her heart.

A red glow illuminated from her…

Elliot was running back to his room. He lay down, and felt a kind of depression new to him. He felt absolutely alone. None of his friends understood his struggle. His true love didn't get what was wrong. His parents were clueless. Elliot felt like he had to take down Will Taylor alone.

The day faded away, and Elliot entered Nightopia.

Elliot's Nightopia now was different from ever. There was a dark, random assortment of black colors surrounding him, moving and twisting. A large field of purple grass was covering the ground, while several tall mountains of many different colors were everywhere. There were dead flowers everywhere.

Across the field, Elliot could see a figure. He squinted. At first, he assumed it was his mortal enemy, but this man was much older. He was wearing a military jumpsuit, and had a bright red headband. He waved goodbye and then faded away.

Elliot was confused, but decided to keep searching for Will. He climbed one of the mountains, and found a horrifying sight. The famous and proud Nightmaren, Jackle, now lay in front of him, dead.

"Rest in peace Jackle… your death won't go un-avenged." A single tear fell from Elliot's face. He picked up Jackle's cape, and put it on. "You know… I've always wanted this thing." Elliot walked down the mountain silently.

He passed 2 Nightopians, which just stared at him. They both looked really scared, like they have been crying for awhile. Elliot stared back at them. He could think of nothing to say, they all just stood there, as the wind howled beside them.

Elliot finally looked back at the ground and walked away.

"Oh my, what a scene, bluey!"

Elliot heard a voice that all too familiar to him. He looked to the side, and saw his most hated sight. There, standing before him with his over stylized hair blowing in the dark winds, was William Taylor.

"You… I have finally found… you…" Elliot stood there, silently. His Ideya came out and spun around him. "See my work on Jackle? Soon all the Nightmaren will be gone, and I can rule Nightopia and Nightmare myself. All I have left is NiGHTS, Puffy, Gillwing, Gulpo, Donbalon and Wizeman himself. Then this can all be mine. I'm saving you for last. You are special." Will's face had a sick smile on it.

"What did I ever do?" anger was rising within Elliot. Will looked Elliot "…Something… I can never forgive." Will started to walk away.

Elliot ran at Will, and kicked him in the head. He fell to the ground and Elliot kicked him again while he was on the ground.

"I wanted to save you for last…" Will said, being kicked on the ground. "…But it looks like…you just made that impossible." Will grabbed Elliot's leg and threw him at a wall. Elliot's blood splashed across the purple grass. "You made me do this." Will smashed Elliot into the wall over and over again.

"Time to remove you!" Will picked up Elliot bloody, beaten body and grabbed the red Ideya of Courage, and was about to tear it from Elliot, permanently removing him from Nightopia forever.

Clouds of smoke surround them both. Elliot could feel a familiar Ideya around him.

Elliot was suddenly freed of Will's violence. Someone had saved his life. He was being carried away. He could barely see a pink figure holding him, and carrying him out. "It…couldn't be…" Elliot said

They ran away safely, and stopped at the top of one of the mountains. The pink haired girl set him down softly, still holding his head. "Claris…" Elliot said. Sure enough, it was his beloved Claris Sinclair. "If Will was your problem…why didn't you just say so?" Claris smiled at her boyfriend. Elliot smiled back.

The dead flowers around them came back to life.


	4. The Man without a Name

"Hold still!" Claris said, wiping the blood from Elliot's face with a cloth. "Ow…It stings. You don't have to do this, I'll be alright." Elliot was actually in incredible pain, but he would never admit. That was just the way he was. "That's a lie and we both know it. Look at you, you're so beat up from your fight. You don't have to do this." Claris put some stuff on Elliot's wounds to help him get better.

They both sat around the new formed garden of reborn flowers. "I don't know why… but he just won't leave me alone. He and I just can't exist together in the same world." Elliot was now completely healed, he stood up. "Well please. Let me help you. I just don't know what I would do if he ever hurt you." Claris was on the ground, crying. Elliot walked over, and gave her a comforting hug. "Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. I won't die, I promise." Elliot said softly in her ear. "Okay… please make it… for me." Claris sniffled. "Anything for you." Elliot started to fade away.

Elliot woke up to the sun in his face. He smiled for the first time, in a very long time. So he may have lost this time, but it didn't matter to him. He could feel that next time, Will would finally be defeated. But this wouldn't be easy. He would need to train. Need to work harder than he had ever worked before. Need to relearn the meaning of the word work.

He ran outside. Running freely around, trying to find something that could help him. He was ditching school again today, but he knew this would be the last time. He was running past all the buildings of Twin Seeds. He had no idea of what could help him.

His running suddenly came to a stop, however. He turned and stared at a familiar face, staring back at him. His scarlet headband fluttering in the breeze, complementing his camouflage military suit, was the man he remembered seeing in his dream, the night before.

"Hey, you're that kid…That kid from last night." The man pulled out a cigarette and started smoking it. He blew it in Elliot's face. Elliot was clearly annoyed. "Yeah…who exactly are you?" Elliot waved the smoke out of his face. "It's…not important. What is important is that you stop Will." The man took another smoke. "How exactly do you know that!" Elliot put his guard up.

"…do you honestly think you're the first one Will has done this to?" The man put out his cigarette. "I used to be just like you… worrying…wondering… and this is what I turned into. I can't stand seeing you go the same way as me." A single tear escaped the man's eye. "So…exactly what are we supposed to do?" Elliot was now scared. "I… can teach you what I know…It might not stop Will…but a long time ago…I was able to stop his father…Thorndyke." He coughed horribly. "Terribly sorry, I'm just not the healthiest person ever… anyway… his name was C. Thorndyke…the second most horrifying monster I've ever seen, behind Will himself. I took him down… after months of him ruining my dreams and my life…" The man started coughing again.

"Just like me…" Elliot said, shocked. "Exactly…history is repeating itself. If you can't stop Will…then he'll move onto his text target…and his next... until there is no one left." The man's voice was becoming more and more unhealthy. "Alright…so what should we do first?" Elliot said. "Well… we're going to need a strategy." He slid a cigarette out of the box. "Wanna smoke?" The man held it to Elliot. "No thank you, I'm going need to live as long as possible." Elliot pushed it away. "You're a smart kid. No wonder you've survived this long, but if actually intent on finishing him off, you're going to need more then intelligence. If you hesitate for one second, you'd die."

The man sneaked behind Elliot and held a knife to his neck. "If I was Will, you'd be dead right now. Never let your guard down." The man released Elliot. "I'll do what I have to. Let's train!" Elliot yelled at the man.

"Alright… we'll begin your first mission… RIGHT NOW!" The man threw a time bomb at Elliot. "90:00" It read, as it counted down. "DEAL WITH IT!" The man yelled.

Elliot was clearly afraid. "Damn, damn, damn, damn DAMN!" Elliot ran around the streets carrying this bomb. "Stop panicking… gotta focus…where's a safe place where I can throw this." Elliot was running down the street. "10:00…9:00…8:00" Elliot was running out of time. He looked to his right.

He saw the Twin Seeds Wal-Mart. Seeing no other options, he threw the bomb into the Wal-Mart. It erupted and the glass from the windows shattered everywhere. Elliot could hear Police Sirens loudly came near. Elliot found a cardboard box on the ground and hid in it. While the police were looking away, he ran back to the mysterious man.

"Good job. Not only did you dispose of the bomb, but you threw it into Will's favorite hideout. You've got potential, kid." The man smirked at Elliot. "Well, the Wal-Mart was at the wrong place at the wrong time… I had to do something." Elliot walked away. "Don't get overconfident, kid! There will be worse training tomorrow." The man yelled at Elliot, not moving from his spot.

Elliot could hardly hear him, as he walked through the dark streets of Twin Seeds. He looked at the sky, and a familiar figure was there. He could see NiGHTS, flying above him. "NiGHTS, how are you here… how is this possible." Elliot was seriously confused.

"Something must have tired you out, Elliot." NiGHTS held out her hand. "The thrill from the bomb…it must have made me pass out. That means Will could be here. NiGHTS, we have to go." Elliot touched NiGHTS hand. They flew off into the moonlight.


End file.
